


Tobio's sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blueberry kageyama, Don't Judge, Fresh young blueberry kages, Gen, I just want to hug him, I made him the youngest, Iwaizumi is a big softie, Smol bean kages, So is kyoutani, Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is just really confused, but he's going with the flow, and gets sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobio's sorting

Tobio was…confused. The day had been overwhelming so far, especially since this was only Tobio's second time visiting the magical world.

Tobio held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as the hat was dropped on his head. He nearly yelped when the hat started speaking throughout his mind.

'There is no doubt where you belong, child. You yearn to make friends as you only had few in your years growing up in your hometown, all of whom left you. You are loyal to any who give you the time of day, dedicated to this sport you call volleyball, to your team. Don't worry, you'll make your friends in'…"Hufflepuff!" the hat broke off.

Tobio was pleased as he walked down to the cheering table. He had no idea what just happened, but the hat said that he would make friends, so he didn't really care all that much.

He sat himself by a tall girl with long silver hair and green eyes, who, smiled at him before turning away. On his other side was a gruff looking boy, slightly dirty looking with a mean look on his face. Tobio liked his hair, it was spikey. 

When the boy turned to look at him, Tobio smiled at the still-mean look on his face.

"Im Kageyama Tobio! I'm still only ten, but headmaster said I had 'a lot of potential' or whatever that means. He said it might be dangerous to keep me out of school longer, but I turn eleven in December!" Tobio took a deep breath after the rush of words left his lips. He sniffed and wiggled his toes a bit in his slightly too big shoes, and tilted his head to the boy, waiting for a reaction to his introduction.

The older boy smiled back, "Iwaizumi Hajime, third year." Iwaizumi turned to the boy sitting to his left and grabbed his ear, turning him towards Tobio. "…and this is Kyoutani Kentarou, but we just usually call him mad dog." 

Kyoutani turned to face Tobio with a glare, and Tobio just smiled. Mad dog did look kinda mad, but Tobio was still happy. He made friends.

Turning to face those still being sorted, he swung his feet slightly under the table with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make Kageyama younger, and I'm going with Britain's school system, so school starts up in September!
> 
> More coming. Request who you want to be sorted. 
> 
> Tumblr: daichi-and-koushi.tumblr.com


End file.
